This disclosure relates to a system and method for modularization of a Schnabel car. For purposes of this disclosure, a system and method for a modular Schnabel car are discussed. However, such discussion of a modular Schnabel car is solely exemplary, and not limiting.
Methods for transporting extremely heavy cargo have evolved over the years. With the development of railways, trains and locomotives were also used for transport. Specifically with trains for extremely heavy loads, the Schnabel car system developed into a common practice in the railway transport industry. A Schnabel car includes the attachment of opposing rail cars with the massive cargo attached by a Schnabel arms serving as the main body between the two rail cars.
However, drawbacks to current Schnabel cars include high costs for transport. As a result of the great size of the Schnabel car, the entire train must move at a slow speed, increasing the time of transport. Additional time costs the shipping company money, which is passed on to the business requiring its goods be moved by the Schnabel car.
Thus, it would be useful to have a system and method for modularization of a Schnabel car.